Valli
Valli's World The world in which Valli comes from is a world by the name of Eeyula. This world's natural enviroment is made up of 85% water, 5% floating land, and 10 % stable land which is difficult to reach. The population of Eeyula is mostly made up of aquatic types ranging from fish and mer to deep sea monsters. On land the species range from humans to elves and drow, but most with pointed ears are murdered for food. Their ears in particular which are eaten. Most legged creatures live upon the sky walk which is a world-extending sky platform that was said to have been gifted to the people of Eeyula from a goddess of another world. The skyplatform holds a very futuristic series of cities and highways all traveled through by a rail system. Technology has advanced to the point that time travel is done through stations on a scheduled basis. It can take years to be scheduled for a legal transport in that manner. The land below the sky platform thrives as did the ocean, but for those who feared their ears to be eaten the platform was their sanctuary. Blending in was important for him given that those that did not blend in only ended up with their ears cut off and eaten. The distance between the sky platforms and the water below made a fall from the platform deadly so in order to prevent accidents from happening the platform was enclosed over the course of several hundred years. The government of his world is more or less self ruled amongst the species and there is a natural order of respect that most don't even think of going against. However, with the increase in the corruption these laws of respect had begun to deteriorate forcing the leaders of each species to gather to speak as a whole rather than for their individual groups. It was the first time in history that they had gathered and worked together as a whole rather than against one another. Valli's History Born of the waters of Eeyula to a family of many. His siblings were all murkier colors of mer, darker blues, and even browns becuse of their parents. Being as brightly colored as he was he was looked upon as too feminine by the males he grew up with and became an outcast amongst them. He spent most of those early years with his parents and his female friends until the day he was taken from the waters. Caught in a fishing net he was taken out of the water by a group of humans and taken to the sky city where he spend his earliest years in a tank in the center of the Menestra district. He was often visited by a Konti woman who felt pity for his situation and she would spend hours speaking with him and teaching him things like how to read the common language and speak it. When he was finally able to speak it well he begged for her help in gaining his freedom and in response she decided to take him from that tank and flee to the Konti disrict. The plan went over without failure and he was never suspected as she taught him how to turn his fin to feet and soon passed for just another Konti without suspicion. He was raised by the Kanti woman for many years until he was of age to live on his own which was when he moved into an apartment in the main city. It took him many years to adapt to living outside of the water, but he would often pay visits to the water below the sky city because it felt more like home. Whilst living in the city he was forced to hide his ears once the demand for rare elf ears turned to unusual ears in general. Fearing for his own safety he scheduled use of the time transport systems and spent many years after waiting for his turn. All the while avoiding those that wanted to eat his ears. After recieving confirmation of his appointment he packed some of his things and boarded the public transport train and he planned on getting to the station and using the terminal to go back to a time before ears were eaten. However, on the train platform as he was exiting the train he was shoved off by someone who had seen a peak of his ears. They had drawn a knife on him, but he'd fallen from the train and when he hit the ground he was in another land. Amras, to be exact, and the entire world became lost and confusing to him. He was scared, unsure of how he'd gotten there, and sick. It was then that he met a group of strangers and began his new life in armas. He soon after began to train under the mage Kylar. Valli's Approved Skills 1 Sissy Fighting - Fighting like a stereotypical girl; like a sissy. This includes hair pulling, bitch slapping, eye gouging, clawing, and flail slapping. *+1 to attack when he attempts to open-hand slap someone 1 Hydrokensis - the ability to manipulate and control water. Shaping, moving, and providing it with kinetic energy that allows it to move. The downside to using his ability is that he cannot create water, he can only control it, so it has to already exist for him to be able to use it. *'' Offensive Hydrokensis: Ability to control water up to 10 gallons. + 1 to attack roll when using Hydrokensis. He control water in or out of combat. '' *'' Defensive Hydrokensis: Creating from a "wall" of water to placing water on his arm to protect himself from various attacks. + 1 to resist roll. '' Character Basics Facts As of 6/9 Has never been in an actual combat situation.Has given his heart to Tsu. Sleeps both on land and in water. Is known to hang around Kylar and Thea often. Is from a futuristic themed world. Has the urge to drown and eat people occassionally Rumors " I saw that pink-haired mer kiss Kylar in the tea shop! Isn't he getting married to Thea?" "Did you hear? The octomer and the pink-haired mer were seen wobbling out of the cave absolutely filthy!" "I heard he's really a girl. Has anyone actually -seen- his parts? do mermen even have parts ?" Category:Player Characters Category:The Mer